


Feather

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edging, Establish Relationship, Feather, Gentle Dom, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nett, just smut really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: "Give daddy a kiss"





	1. Chapter 1

Brett had discovered fairly early on in their relationship that Nolan wasn't good at verbalising the things he wanted and needed in the bedroom. He had to try things out and watch his face carefully, listening for the tell-tale skip of his heartbeat.

  
He'd said it sort of jokingly, not really expecting a response.

  
"Noley, come here and give daddy a kiss."  
Nolan flushed, his cheeks a bright red, but crawled into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, lingering, embarrassed but eager.

  
Brett cupped a hand under his cheek, lifting it up so that Nolan's bright blue eyes met his. He studied him, watching as Nolan gnawed at his lower lip, his fangs rasping over it, making it bruise. "You like that?" Brett asked in a low voice.

  
Nolan quaked under his gaze, and Brett nuzzled his cheek, kissing up his jaw. He growled into Nolan's ear and he squeaked, rocking his hips as his eyes fluttered closed. The hand on his cheek drifted down to wrap gently around his neck. "I asked you a question, baby boy," he purred.

  


"Yes," he whispered shyly, eyes dropping, shifting again. Brett could feel Nolan's cock pressing against his stomach, hard and throbbing.

  
"Yes what?" Brett pressed.

  
His fingers tightened slightly around Nolan's neck, just enough to constrict his breathing.

  
"Yes daddy," he gasped.

  
Brett released him, smiling against his mouth, rewarding him with a kiss, hard and hungry. "Good boy," he smirked.

  
He leaned back against the bed, considering what to do with this new knowledge, his silver eyes flickering down Nolan's body and taking in the way he was tangling his fingers together nervously.

  


"Go and get the blindfold," he said eventually. Nolan's eyes flew up to meet his, widening slightly. He licked his lips, and Brett smiled sinfully. "And while you're there, pick a toy."

  
"Oh god," Nolan breathed, pupils blown wide with lust. "Oh god, okay, I know exactly which one I want."

  
He was like a little kid at Christmas, almost falling over himself in his excitement as he scrambled to the end of the bed. Brett grinned. Fuck he was so adorable.

  
He bit his lip as he watched Nolan bend over, pulling out the box of toys from underneath their bed and rummaging around in it. After a few moments, Nolan made a pleased noise, pulling out one of the blindfolds and a long, black stick with a collection of vibrant red feathers on the end. It had been a gag gift that Liam had given them, part of a larger set with fluffy handcuffs and a blindfold. They'd used the other two items, but never the feather.

  
“Can we use this?” Nolan asked, eyes shining with excitement.

  
It was like a switch had been flicked, like Nolan had admitted his deepest darkest desire and so everything else was easy now. Brett felt his heart flutter in his chest and he blinked back tears, awed by the trust Nolan had in him.

  
"Come here," he pleaded.

  
Nolan frowned, surging back up the bed, dropping the items to the side as he cuddled against Brett's chest. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

  


"Nothing," Brett smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm just happy."

  
"Oh," Nolan said, smiling at him. "I'm happy too."

  
Brett hugged him tight against his chest, kissing him with every ounce of passion and hunger he could muster up. Nolan moaned into his mouth, writhing against him, and Brett flipped them over, pressing him into the mattress as he possessed his mouth with long, slow, languid, dizzying kisses.

  
He slid his hands under Nolan's shirt, grazing them over his stomach and up his chest, easing the fabric up and guiding it over his head. When he pulled it over his head he laughed at the ridiculous way Nolan's hair was standing on end, the static turning it into a cloud. "You're adorable," he grinned down at him.

  
Nolan scowled, hand reaching up to brush down his hair. "I'm sexy," he pouted.

  
"That too," he agreed, leaning down to kiss him, smiling fondly against his lips.

  
He nipped at Nolan's bottom lip, his fingers drifting down to the button of Nolan's jeans, undoing it and sliding down the zipper. Nolan shuddered as his fingers grazed over his erection. His hands fell to Brett's shoulders, and he stilled, raising an eyebrow at him. "Hands above your head," he commanded, eyes blazing with intensity.

  
Nolan slowly moved his hands up, resting them on the pillow above his head. Brett smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his parted lips before moving down his body. He grabbed the edge of Nolan's jeans, slowly peeling them off, hands sliding against his thighs and then his calves, enjoying the feel of warm skin beneath his palms.

  
The jeans were discarded to the side and Brett sat back on his heels, admiring Nolan's body. He was slim but toned, with broad swimmer's shoulders, a thin, tapered waist and a flat, muscled stomach. That combined with his blonde locks and bewitching blue eyes were enough to make his mouth water. Nolan was an angel, a piece of art, and Brett still couldn't believe that he was allowed to touch him.  
"You're literally perfect," he sighed, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Nolan's shin, playing with the fine hairs there. Nolan's eyes flared with heat.

  
"Touch me," he begged, biting on his lower lip, expression coy.

  
Brett moved up the bed, fingers trailing, leaving goosebumps in their wake. There was a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes as he picked up the blindfold, leaning to kiss Nolan and slipping it over his head. He placed it over Nolan's pretty eyes, pouting a little as they were covered. "Are you comfortable?" Brett asked.

  
"Yes," Nolan sighed, smiling, muscles flexing as he settled even deeper into the bed, completely relaxed. Again, Brett was amazed by how much Nolan trusted him. He trusted Brett to look after him, to make him feel good, to take this part of Nolan that needed to be dominated and treasure it. It was humbling.

  
He moved to sit beside Nolan, picking up the feathered crop, twirling it in his long fingers, examining it. It looked more like a ridiculous red feather duster than anything else, which was the main reason Brett had never been interested in using it... but a single feather maybe...

  
With a smirk, Brett tugged one of the longer feathers free and chucked the rest to the side, running his fingers through it. Yes, this would do perfectly.

  
Nolan was trembling with anticipation, and Brett looked down at him, watching the way his fangs rasped over his bottom lip, abusing it. He hovered the feather over Nolan's cheek, not touching it just yet. The blonde whined, head turning towards Brett and it brushed over his nose, making him cry out in surprise. Brett chuckled, trailing it down and over his lips, before pulling it away again.

  
Brett held the feather over Nolan's chest, letting just the very tip brush over his nipple. It pebbled immediately and Nolan gasped, back arching off the bed as he sought more contact. Brett waited, before doing the same to the other nipple. "Oh fuck," he whispered.

  
Brett leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it, swirling his tongue around and around before nipping at it and sitting back. The noises falling from Nolan's mouth were delicious, wanton and needy. He offered up the second nipple but Brett ignored it, smirking at the whine that slipped from Nolan's pouting lips. "Please," he begged.

  
Brett waited, eyes dropping to Nolan's cock, bulging from inside his boxer briefs, a damp spot spreading at the tip. He licked his lips. "You look so beautiful like this, baby boy. Begging for me, desperate for my touch. It's so fucking hot."

  
"Brett," he pleaded, whimpering with need.

  
He tsked, tweaking a nipple. "That's not my name today, baby boy."

  
A twitch, and the damp spot on Nolan's briefs grew. Brett grinned, waiting patiently.

  
"Daddy," he breathed, biting his lip again.

  
It was bruised and Brett reached up to tug it out of his mouth, running his finger over it, dipping it inside to stroke down his tongue. Nolan sucked on his finger eagerly, chasing it as he withdrew it.  
"Louder," Brett demanded.

  
Nolan whimpered and Brett brought the feather to his side, brushing it over his ribs. He squirmed, giggling breathlessly, then gasped as it ghosted down his stomach before disappearing again.  
"You know what I want to hear," Brett crooned. "Give me what I want."

  
The hairs on Nolan's arms and legs stood on end and he shivered, clutching at the pillow above his head. Brett could smell his arousal, could tell exactly how excited and turned on he was. But right now, Nolan was amused, a naughty boy testing his limits.

  
"Oh, it's like that is it?" Brett asked in a dark, sensual voice. His words were like honey, dripping from his mouth, and he could tell that Nolan was lapping it up. "Do you want me to punish you, baby boy?"

  
Nolan moaned loudly, bucking his hips., the scrape of his sensitive head against his briefs sending a fresh wave of precum leaking from it. Brett's mouth watered and he bit his lip, eyes dark as pulled Nolan's blindfold up. "Into the chair, now," he growled.

  
He watched with amber eyes as Nolan got up slowly, legs shaking as he got off the bed and moved up to the chair by his desk, sitting down. Brett raised an eyebrow at him and Nolan flushed as he took off his briefs, peeling them away from his dripping cock and pushing them down his legs. He sat back, blue eyes dark with lust as he waited for Brett to join him.

  
Brett moved the edge of the bed, reaching forward to grab Nolan and wheel the chair closer. He trapped it with his feet, Nolan's legs spread so that one was on each side of Brett's much longer ones, leaving him open and exposed.

  
"I'm going to edge you," Brett explained in a low voice. "And every time you're about to cum you have to say "Daddy I'm gonna cum" and I'll stop. If you cum before I say so, the punishment will be much, much worse, are we clear?"

  
"Yes," Nolan breathed.

  


"Yes what?" Brett snapped, pinching the inside of his thigh.

  
"Yes daddy," he cried, jerking away from the contact.

  
"Good boy," Brett said, smoothing his fingers over the light bruise, soothing it. "Now, blindfold back on and then I want your hands behind your back."

  
Nolan complied and waited breathlessly. Brett took his time, smoothing his hands up Nolan's muscular thighs, brushing them up his stomach and gripping onto his broad shoulders. He leaned forwards, kissing Nolan hungrily, allowing himself a brief moment of self-indulgence before settling back and focusing on Nolan.

  
His cock was full and red, the tip peeking out of his foreskin, a string of cum leaking from it and dribbling down the side. Brett stroked his finger through the liquid, spreading it slowly, letting some saliva drip down from his mouth as well, slicking up Nolan's cock.

  
He panted as Brett teased him, fingers barely gripping him as he eased his fist up and down over Nolan's pretty cock.

  
By now he knew all the little tricks that drove Nolan wild. The slow pace with a hard squeeze at the end, the light tug on the foreskin, the flick over the slit. He used his other hand as well, gently cupping Nolan's balls, rolling them in his hand, thumb brushing from side to side.

  
Brett was lost in it, the touch of Nolan's velvet smooth skin under his hands, the breathy moans and pants that filled the air, the heady smell of sweat and lust and cum making his head swim.

  
So when Nolan, bucked his hips, whining, "Daddy, I'm gonna cum," he almost didn't stop in time.

  
At the last moment he gripped his fingers around the base of Nolan's cock, staving off his orgasm, while Nolan, flushed and whined, panting for breath.

  
He kissed Nolan softly, smiling, licking into his mouth and tasting his sighs. "Good boy," he crooned.

  
Nolan leant his head against the back of the chair, chest heaving. Brett watched him, eyes gleaming as he took his hand away. Nolan's cock stayed upright, bobbing in the air with every deep shuddering breath. Brett pushed him back and leaned over to the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube. He slicked up his hand and left it nearby for easy access, sliding Nolan back towards him and slicking him up once more.

  
He shifted in the chair, arms straining as he cried out. The head of his cock was red and sensitive, and Brett fisted his hand around it, smoothing the foreskin back as squeezed and tugged relentlessly. He changed up the pace, switching from slow to fast, from hard to soft, teasing, never quite settling on a rhythm. The muscles of Nolan's stomach rippled as he gasped for breath.

  
Brett increased his pace, watching Nolan carefully now, attuned to every hitch in his breath and twitch of his leg. He was close, he could tell.

  
He groaned his frustration as Brett squeezed his tip, rubbing it hard. "Daddy," he cried, "I'm gonna cum."

  
This time, Brett only waited a few seconds before his hand returned, stroking a single finger up and down his cock, up and around the head and then back down, just enough to keep him riled up. Nolan's whole body shook every time he touched his slit, an adorable squeak falling from his lips each and every time.

  
"Oh my god," Nolan groaned. Brett laughed. He let go of his cock, smoothing his hands up and down Nolan's thighs up over his stomach, feeling the sweat beaded on his skin.

  
"You're doing so well," Brett praised. "Such a good boy for me."

  
Nolan smiled shyly, a blush dusting over his cheeks and down his chest. He adored being praised, something that Brett knew had been rare in his childhood. Now, though, he lapped it up, enjoying all of the attention that Brett gave him.

  
Brett let him catch his breath while he grabbed more lube. Then he took Nolan's cock into his hand once more, spreading the liquid and beginning again. He slowly pumped it, faster and faster, until all that could be heard was the slick sound of Nolan's cock sliding through his fist, head peeking out from between Brett's fingers. It was obscene, beautiful, utterly enchanting. Nolan let out a loud moan, mouth gaping open, hips twitching as he fucked up into his fist.

  
"Oh," he moaned. "Oh, oh, oh." His legs were trembling and Brett pulled his hand away, sighing at how pretty he looked like this, legs splayed wantonly and arms locked behind his back, cock bouncing in the air.

  
Nolan whined and Brett took mercy on him, taking him in hand again, gripping him with long sensual strokes, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He teetered on it, mouth open and ready to beg him to stop and Brett slowed his pace every more, dragging it out.

  
Brett suddenly increased his pace, squeezing over the tip and Nolan whimpered. "Daddy," he cried urgently, twisting away. Brett chuckled, letting him go, leaning forward to kiss his neck, sucking on the skin. Nolan whined in his ear. "Please, please," he whispered.

  
"You want something, baby boy?" Brett smirked, biting his neck, worrying the skin beneath his fangs, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to excite.

  
He turned his head slightly, smelling salt, seeing the tears dripping down Nolan's cheeks and suddenly he needed to see those gorgeous eyes. Brett pulled the blindfold up, cupping Nolan's cheek and brushing the tears away.

  
"Tell me," he whispered, kissing him gently. "Tell me what you need, Nolan."

  
Nolan swallowed. "Can I sit in your lap?" Nolan asked, his voice hoarse.

  
"Yeah," Brett smiled. "Come here baby."

  
He stood slowly and Brett shifted back, guiding Nolan as he turned around, settling into his lap. Brett wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. Nolan rested his head back on Brett's shoulder, staring up at the ceiling, his heart beat calming slightly as he absorbed Brett's warmth.

  
Brett kissed his neck, looking down Nolan's body at his weeping cock, smiling at how red it looked, his balls swollen, filled with cum. It was utterly delicious.

  
Nolan shifted in his lap as he cupped his balls, stroking them, feeling how full they were. It wouldn't take much more to send Nolan over the edge, no matter if Brett was touching him or not. Idly, he wondered if he could make Nolan cum just by whispering dirty things in his ear.

  
"I love seeing you like this," he groaned into Nolan's ear, rasping over his earlobe, nibbling at it. "I love how you give up control, how you trust me."

  
He used the barest tip of his finger to brush over Nolan's cock, reaching up with his other hand to lightly grip Nolan's neck. One finger circled the head of his cock, while his other hand constricted his breathing and his mouth whispered pure filth in Nolan's ear.

  
"You were made for me," Brett growled. "You're mine, baby boy."

  
Cum leaked in an almost constant stream now, Nolan's moans soft and needy. So close, just a little more.

  
The big finale then. Brett took a deep breath.

  
He was nervous. He'd never said it before.

  


"Nolan," he began, voice trembling. "Sweetheart, cum for me. I want to hear you fall apart for me. I love you so much."

  
Nolan cried out, hips bucking as Brett pumped him, moaning wildly. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

  
"Let go, baby boy," Brett said, increasing his pace. "Let go for me."

  
"Daddy," Nolan whined. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum."

  
Brett groaned, biting down into his neck, his fist flying over Nolan's cock. He was so good, far too good to him, for him, god, he was an angel, fucking perfection.

  
Nolan arched his back and cried out, cum almost exploding from his tip, splashing against his chest and stomach, his whole body twitching with every spurt. Brett stroked him slowly, easing out every last drop, until Nolan whimpered, slumping back against him, hands digging into Brett's arms as he teased his oversensitive tip.

  
He cried, turning in Brett's arms, burying his face in his neck, clinging to him. Brett pulled him more securely into his lap and held him tight, soothing a hand up and down his spine, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder.

  
"You're alright sweetheart," he whispered into Nolan's hair. "I've got you."

  
Nolan pulled away, eyelashes damp, blue eyes wide and vulnerable.

  
"You love me?" He whispered, lower lip trembling. Brett's heart ached in his chest.

  
"I love you," Brett confirmed, smiling at him, pushing Nolan's hair out of his face so that he could see his eyes clearer. Nolan studied him, looking shocked. His blush was a furious red as he looked down.

  
"No one's ever said they loved me before," he whispered.

  


"Well I do," Brett said, kissing him fiercely. "So much it scares me sometimes. I love you, Nolan Holloway."

  
Nolan's grin is wide as he flings his arms around Brett's neck, kissing him, the sweet scent of his pure joy bringing tears to Brett's eyes. "Baby boy," he muttered into his hair. "Fuck you're amazing."

  
"I love you too," Nolan said, kissing him again and again, shoving him back against the bed and hovering over him, peppering his face with kisses. "I love you, Brett."

  
They rolled onto their sides, gazing into each other's eyes, kissing like they needed each other more than air, like their mouths gripping was more important than their next breath.

  
Nolan's leg was trapped in between his, and as he shifted closer he brushed against the front of Brett's pants, making him hiss as the friction made his cock twitch.

  
"Oh my god," Nolan breathed, rubbing up against him again, smile turning sly.

  
"Nolan," Brett groaned, fingers clenching on Nolan's ass, pulling him impossibly closer.

  
"You're so hard," Nolan grinned, grinding against him, delighted by the desperate noises Brett was making.

  
Nolan squirmed free, hands falling to Brett's belt and undoing it, then making short work of the button and zipper as well. There was sweet relief as his cock sprung up, no longer confined in his tight skinny jeans.

  
Brett settled back into the mattress, sighing as Nolan licked around his head slowly, tasting him, savouring every drop of precum that had dripped from him as he played with Nolan. "Oh yeah, baby boy, just like that," he moaned.

  
Just like Brett knew all the things that drove Nolan mad, Nolan could make him wild with a little flick of his tongue over his slit and rasp of his cute little fangs down his shaft. He bucked, already so close. Nolan hummed, watching him with rapt fascination, his blue eyes framed by ridiculously long blonde lashes. Brett tried to keep his gaze, but the sight of Nolan's lips wrapped around his cock combined with the overwhelming pleasure tingling through his body was too much, making his eyes fluttered closed."Fuck," he keened, bucking up into Nolan's mouth, "Baby, I'm so close."

  
Nolan pulled off him with a smirk, lapping at his slit, eyes gleaming as he pumped Brett's cock, panting as the head of Brett's cock tapped on his tongue with every stroke. "So hot," he groaned, sucking at the tip until Brett came with a shuddering gasp.

  
Brett came so hard that it hit the back of Nolan's throat and though he lapped at Brett's cock eagerly, he couldn't swallow all of it, some of it dribbling down his chin.

  
It was obscene, sinful, so hot it should be illegal and Brett whined, amber eyes glowing as he watched Nolan lick up stray drops of cum between gasping breaths. "You're so good to me," he breathed, reaching up to rub his thumb over Nolan's lower lip.

  
Nolan licked Brett's thumb, nipping at it before settling onto the bed, his head in Brett's lap. Brett carded his fingers through Nolan's hair as he caught his breath, basking in the afterglow, breathing in their intermingled scents. Nolan smelled content, and was soon falling asleep, soothed by the scrape of Brett's nails over his scalp.

  
"Come on sweetheart," Brett murmured, scooping him into his arms. "Time for bed."

  
He pulled the blanket back and settled in, pulling a warm and pliant Nolan against his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Nolan sighed, nuzzling into him and giving him a sleepy smile. "Love you," he breathed.

  
"I love you too," Brett whispered, burying his face in Nolan's hair, breathing him in.

  
They fell asleep like that, curled around each other, warm and safe in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

They had forgotten to shut the curtains the previous night, and so Brett woke up with sunlight shining in his eyes. He blinked as he turned his face away, scrunching up his nose. Nolan shifted against him, murmuring sleepily and Brett squinted down at him.

  
The blanket had fallen down during the night, baring his back and the swell of his ass. Brett's mouth watered as he woke, eyes trailing over the pale skin, longing to press his lips to every freckle that dotted his shoulders and down his back. He smoothed a hand down Nolan's spine, just the barest tip of his finger, making him shiver and move away from the contact, pressing into Brett's chest. He chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

  
Nolan groaned. "S'too early," he grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
"I know," Brett whispered. "Go back to sleep, love."

  
The blonde grumbled as Brett eased out from underneath him, pulling Brett's pillow to his chest and burying his face in it. Brett smiled fondly as he looked down at him. Fuck he was adorable.

  
He closed the curtains, blocking out the sun so that his boyfriend could sleep a bit longer and walked out of the room, intent on making coffee.

  
The next hour was spent puttering around the house. He tidied up a bit, stacking the dishes in the dishwasher and putting things away, before making another coffee and settling down on the couch. He found something to watch on Netflix and pulled a blanket over his legs, hands wrapped around his coffee cup as he enjoyed a lazy morning.

  
Brett looked up when Nolan walked into the room, feet dragging, wearing a pair of Brett's grey sweatpants. They swallowed him, the drawstring pulled tight and the legs rolled up several times so that his toes peeked out from underneath them. It never failed to make his heart clench, the wave of possessiveness he felt when he saw Nolan wearing something that belonged to him.

  
He lifted the blanket and Nolan crawled on top of him, sighing happily as Brett tucked it around him, his arms holding Nolan tight to his chest.

  
"Good morning," he whispered, kissing Nolan's cheek.

  
"Mmm, good morning," Nolan sighed, nuzzling closer and kissing him on the lips.

  
They kissed slowly and sweetly, greeting each other with quiet sighs and light touches. It was so domestic, and Brett felt himself fall even deeper for the blonde lying on top of him.

  
"What do you want to do today?" Brett asked, kissing his forehead as Nolan laid his head back on his chest.

  
Nolan squirmed and Brett grinned. He wanted something again, something he didn't know how to say. A hint of lust leaked from him and Brett inhaled it deeply, letting a low growl slip from between his lips.  
He ran his hands down Nolan's back, massaging his strong shoulders, drifting lower and lower until he was gripping his ass. Nolan moaned his name. He rubbed against him and something fell from his pocket. Before Nolan could grab it, Brett scooped it up.

  
"You naughty boy," Brett breathed, examining the butt plug he held in his hand and then looking down at him. Nolan blushed, biting at his lip. "Tell me," he said, eyes shining.

  
"I want you to put it in me," Nolan breathed. "I want you to walk around all day knowing it's there inside me." His excitement showed in the way he bit his lip, the twitch of his cock against Brett's. "Then when we get home I want you to fuck me."

  
"Oh fuck," Brett groaned. The thought of Nolan wearing it for him all day made lust soar through him, sizzling in his fingers that trembled against Nolan's ass. He kissed him hungrily, pushing down his sweatpants and running a finger over Nolan's hole. He moaned, feeling the lube that Nolan had already placed there, his finger easily sinking inside.

  
"You came prepared," he said huskily, pumping his finger a few times in and out, in and out. Nolan sighed, nuzzling into his neck and pressing hot kisses along his shoulder. Brett looked down Nolan's body, rubbing the plug over his hole, coating it in the lube as he dipped it in fractionally.

  
"Please," Nolan whimpered, pressing back against it.

  
Brett wrapped an arm around Nolan's lower back, holding him tight to his body as he eased the plug inside of him, slipping it in and out. "You're doing so well," he whispered into Nolan's hair. Nolan moaned as he finally pushed it all the way in, clenching around it.

  
He tapped the end of it and Nolan jolted, bucking against him with a whine. Brett pulled back, seeking out Nolan's mouth and kissing him, licking into his mouth.

  
"You're so fucking beautiful," he praised, pushing Nolan's hair away from his face, "So good for me."

  
Nolan lapped it up, kissing him eagerly and rocking against him. Brett grabbed his hips, holding him still with a smirk.

  
"Please," Nolan begged, his lips bowed in an adorable pout.

  
"Later," Brett promised in a low voice, pressing a final kiss to his lips and smiling against them. "It will be worth it, I promise."

  
"Fuck," Nolan sighed, sitting up and wincing a little as the plug shifted inside him.

 

"Does it feel okay?" Brett asked, stroking his cheek, looking concerned.

  
"Yeah, it's fine," Nolan nodded, a light frown creasing his brow. "I'll get used to it in a minute."

  
He stood up slowly on shaky legs and Brett watched from the couch as he made his way to the door, legs slightly bowed. The black of the butt plug stood out and Brett's eyes were drawn to it like a magnet. "Fuck," he whispered.

  
"Come on," Nolan called as he walked towards their room. "I wanna go see a movie."

  
It was sweet torture, sitting next to Nolan in a movie theatre, arm around him, feeling lust pulse through Nolan every time he shifted. They were watching some kind of action movie but Brett didn't see a second of it. It was just light and noise. Instead, he watched Nolan's face as he focused in and out, sometimes getting caught up in the movie and leaning forwards, but as soon as he did the movement shocked him. Brett almost bit through his own lip multiple times as he fought back the impulse to pull Nolan into his lap and rip out the plug, fucking up into him regardless of who might be watching.

He was desperate for Nolan by the time the movie was over, so hard that it was painful, but Nolan just took his hand and gave him a coy smile. "Can we go get ice cream?" He asked, fluttering his lashes. He knew exactly what he was doing but Brett couldn't deny him a single fucking thing and he knew it.

  
"Sure," he said, gritting his teeth together as Nolan guided him out of the theatre and down the street to the ice cream van.

  
He paid for their treat and they walked down to the park, hand in hand. Brett tried desperately not to cum in his pants, but it was difficult with the way Nolan looked up at him through his lashes, smirking widely as he licked the ice cream from his lips.

  
"Perfect day for a walk, don't you think?" Nolan asked innocently once their ice cream was gone. Brett nearly sobbed.

  
They walked past the diner and Nolan paused. "Actually, I'm a little hungry," he admitted, gazing up at Brett.

  
"Me too," Brett growled.

  
Not for food though, he added silently.

  
The bell over the door jangled as Brett held it open for Nolan, watching him like a hawk as a waitress led them to a booth. He slipped in across from Nolan. There was no way he'd be able to sit next to Nolan and not touch him. He was too far gone. It was taking all of his concentration to hold his wolf at bay as it was.

  
He waved off the waitress when she asked him if he wanted anything. Nolan ordered, giving her a quick smile before turning his bright eyes on Brett as she walked away.

  
"Are you okay?" Nolan asked, looking concerned.

  
Brett's eyes flickered gold, silver, gold as he stared back at him. "Fine," he said.

  
Nolan flushed and bit his lip, shifting in his chair and Brett closed his eyes, overwhelmed by how good Nolan smelled, lust tinged with desperation.

  
The waitress brought out Nolan's food and a milkshake and Brett groaned as Nolan took a sip, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the straw.

  
"Are you trying to kill me?" He hissed.

  
Nolan sat back, licking his lips. "Maybe. Is it working?"

  
"You know it is," Brett said in a low voice.

  
Nolan smiled confidently, picking at his food, never breaking Brett's gaze for a second. He hummed in pleasure as he ate a few of his fries and licked the salt from his fingers. Brett swallowed past the lump in his throat, claws digging into his legs under the table. His boyfriend was a filthy tease.

  
The blonde glanced around and then suddenly there was a foot running up and down his calf, stroking him. Brett jumped, cursing. He grabbed Nolan's foot, stopping his exploration up his thigh. First of all, they'd probably get caught, and secondly, a single touch over his cock would probably be enough to break his tenuous control.

  
"Finish your food," Brett said, his voice shaky. Nolan dropped his foot with a pout.

  
Brett stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the soft sighs and slurps coming from Nolan as he finished his meal. He didn't know if it was just his hypersensitivity or if Nolan had always sounded this pornographic while eating, but Brett was seriously struggling. Why had he decided this was a good idea?

  
Nolan dropped his napkin onto his plate and Brett dropped enough money to cover the food on the table before jumping up, almost pulling Nolan out of his seat in his haste to leave the diner. The fresh air outside helped clear his head a little, and he looked around at the growing darkness.

  
"Still want that walk?" He asked, looking down at Nolan.

  
Nolan looked confused but nodded, and Brett pulled him into his side as he lead him down to the nearby park. It was more or less dark by the time they reached it and Brett was pleased to see there wasn't a single person around.

  
There wasn't much in the way of play equipment in the park, but there was a hidden little courtyard with a bench, which suited his needs perfectly.

  
Brett sat on the bench, pulling Nolan into his lap and kissing him hungrily, tasting strawberries. He moaned, chasing the flavour and Nolan mewled into his mouth, fingers clutched in his shirt as he writhed on Brett's lap.

  
"Fuck, baby boy," Brett moaned, pulling away to kiss down his neck, hands sliding under Nolan's shirt and feeling the muscles of his back. "You taste so good."

  
"Need you," Nolan panted, throwing his head back and staring up at the fading pink and purple of the sky. "Please."

 

"I can't," Brett whined. "God, Nolan, I can't be gentle right now."

  
"Good," Nolan growled, hands dropping to Brett's lap, unbuttoning his jeans and freeing Brett's cock, stroking it with a single-minded determination. Brett cried out, burying his face into Nolan's neck and sucking on the skin, marking him, making Nolan tremble against him. "Fuck me," Nolan begged.

  
The scent, the feel, the taste of Nolan consumed him as it always did. They tugged at the clothes, shivering in the cooling night air and clinging close, Nolan plastering himself over Brett's chest as he sought out his warmth. Brett pulled at the plug gently, kissing and sucking on his lower lip, licking into him again and again as he eased the toy out of him. Nolan moaned loudly and Brett swallowed the sound, placing the toy to the side and rubbing over Nolan's stretched hole with his finger, circling it again and again, driving Nolan into a frenzy of need.

  
He slipped two fingers inside of him, stretching him a little more and then he was grasping Nolan's hips and lowering him onto his cock. They both froze as the pleasure of him finally being seated inside of Nolan overwhelmed them.

  
"God, you're so tight," Brett groaned.

  
Nolan wrapped his arms around Brett's neck, shuddering against him as Brett fucked up into him, hips snapping furiously, making him bounce with each thrust. "Fuck, oh fuck, Brett," he cried out, moaning wildly. Brett growled, fangs and claws lengthening. He was so close already.

  
He slipped a hand between them, wrapping his fingers carefully around Nolan's cock and pumping it hard and fast. Within moments Nolan was groaning his name, cum splattering over both of their chests as his orgasm exploded from his cock. Brett followed him, grinding into him as Nolan's gorgeous tight ass milked him, pleasure making him see red as he spilled his load inside of him. His arms tightened around Nolan's body as he gasped for breath.

  
"Fuck, that was intense," he said, shivering as the night air cooled the sweat on his skin.

  
Nolan murmured his agreement, shuddering as Brett's cock slipped out, and then squeaking in surprise as Brett picked up the plug and placed it back inside him.

  
"Oh my god," Nolan groaned, ass clenching around it and holding it in place.

  
Brett smirked, tilting his head up and kissing him softly. Nolan sighed, cuddling up to him. "Take me home," he whispered.

  
Brett helped Nolan get dressed before pulling on his own clothes quickly, sighing happily as he pulled Nolan back to him and kissed him possessively. "Want me to carry you?" He asked softly.

  
"Yes please," Nolan whispered sleepily.

  
Brett turned his back and Nolan jumped up, wrapped his arms and legs around him. Brett grabbed his legs, and hoisted him into a more comfortable position before starting to walk home. Nolan nuzzled his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin.

  
"Did you have a good day, sweetheart?" Brett asked, glancing back at him.

  
"The best," Nolan smiled.


End file.
